spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 102: The Mere of Dead Men
=Kapitola 102: The Mere of Dead Men= Druhého dne se Jonah, Alex, Deekin a Dagger probouzejí přijemně vyspaní. Jen Alex kterou včerejší hledání jeskyně unavovalo více než ostatní je stále rozlámaná. Skupina se rozhodne vyhnout Carnath Roadhousu a vyrazí rovnou k bažinám mrtvých. Členové Společnosti cestují po nové cestě skrze bažinu. Obrovské roje komárů a děsivá mrtvost bažiny straší skupinu velkou část cesty. Na stromě chvilku po vstupu do bažiny číhá napis “Mere of Dead Men”. Alex a Jonah se rozhodnou opustit hlavní cestu a jít vedle cesty. Skupina zkoumá a sleduje vliv podivné iluze který zabraňuje vidět do bažiny. Zdá se, že se bažina drží přesně u cesty a nepokračuje za ní. Bažina O několik chvil později se z iluze vynoří Daggerova zbraň. Alex a Jonah se naradostně vrátí za Deekinem a Golithem do komáry zamořeného místa plného zápachu. Zpředu se ozvý nepříjemný “křik”. Cosi vydává jakýsi hluboký hrdelní řev. Skupina postupuje pomalu jen aby nalezla stádo jelenů uvězněné v bažině. Velký jelen k nim vzhlíží svým obrovským parožím zatímco se on i ostatní pomalu potápí do bahna. Zvuky se ozývají všude kolem. Stádo muselo mít přes sto zvířat. Dagger svým kopím, které končí v bažině doráží jednoho z jelenů. Zbytek sleduje podivné humanoidy kteří se blíží z oparu v bažinné mlze. Crow Walker Landstrider Znepokojená skupina se vydá dále na cestu. Téměř na konci dne skupina doráží k další podivné části bažiny. U ohně na samotné cestě která musela být postavena velice nedávno se vyhřívá podivná bytost v obrovské sukni. Stavitelé cest. Obrovské sukně plněné kouřem mají prý zabraňovat aby byli napadáni hmyzem. První otázka na stavitele je, proč nestaví “sakra” tu cestu o pár metrů v pravo. Vůdce stavitelů sleduje Společnost s podivným výrazem. “Ale my jí stavíme několik stop vpravo…” Jako důkaz se muž dotýká svou holí staré cesty. Skupina pochopí že je bažina přivázána nějakým kouzlem k cestě. Lidé se jí neustále snaží vyhnout, ale tím pouze bažinu rozšiřují. Alex se snaží zjistit jaké jsou jejich šance projít bažinou. Stavitelé cest si nejsou příliš jisti. Mluví se o čarodějnicích, žábách, lizardmenech, nemrtvých a dokonce o starém černém drakovi. Cesta okolo není možná, pokud nechtějí jít přes Triboar. Stavitelé nakonec dovolí Společnosti přenocovat u jejich ohně zatímco pokračují ve stavění cesty. Hrdinvé drží hlídky a sledují jak obrovská žába vyleze ze spadlého stromu a je ulovena kmenem Lizardmenů. Ráno druhého dne Alex rozhodne že se půjde skrz Bažinu. Underdark Chronicles: Waves of Darklake “Mezitím” na Darklaku na spojených Rowboats stále probíhají vášnivé debaty. Nikdo z Motley Crew však není blíže k jejich vyřešení. Hemeth nakonec rozdělí skupiny na pádlování. První si bere sám, druhou svěří Abdulovi a třetí nazve “dream team” a nechá jí jak je. Hemeth se snaží hrdiny naučit základy pádlování a bezpečí na Darklake a skupině neunikne že u toho párkrát použije termín “moje loď”. L Hemeth P Faces S Stolička L Abdul P May’Tana S Jimjar L Buppido P Arthur S Fiddledonk První čtyři směny jsou absolutně klidné a Hemethovi se při nich podaří skupiny relativně dobře pádlovat. Nejméně to nakonec jde Stoličce který nemá ruce a May’Taně, která nemá talent. Hrdinové stále řeší Sarithovu smrt a směr jejich cesty. Seznamování na malé lodi není tak jednoduché jak vypadá, navzdory tomu že jsou zavřeni v malém prostoru, chuť na velké diskuze a seznamování hrdinům chybí. Underdark Chronicles: Island Druhého dne Abdul, May’ a Jimjar objeví malý ostrov. Při projíždění jeskyní plné stalagnátů naleznou jeden kterému chybí prostřední část, téměř jako by jí někdo urazil. Zde, na rovné platformě, vyrůstá několik hub které vypadají jako odporné lidské jazyky. May’tana vysvětluje skupině že se jedná o Tongue of Madness podivné houby které občas zařídí aby člověk říkal nahlas každou myšlenku která mu příjde na mysl. Motley Crew zastavuje a nabírá velké trsy těhto hub. Tongue of Madness Underdark Chronicles: Ixitxachitls Na začátku třetího dne Stolička Facese že cítí něco v okolí lodi. Faces se otáči na Hemetha který je nechá zastavovat loď. Pak se dívá do vody a dokonce tam rychle střelí pádlem. “Ixitxachitulové… a je jich hodně... Nechci ve vodě vidět jediný pádlo, příštích pár hodin se odrážíme od stěn! Kdo si chce nechat ruku měl by si zařídit aby neskončila ve vodě…” a pak se šedý trpaslík rozkašle. Fiddledonk jehož směna skončila před několika hodinami se dívá do vody za lodí a sleduje hejno rejnoků které pluje za lodí. Ixitxachitl Skupina cestuje dále a všichni poněkud opatrně sleduje hejno které nevypadá že chce dát lodi pokoj. Po několika hodinách už ho ale nikdo neřeší ačkoliv všichni dodržují Hemethovy pravidla. Underdark Chronicles: Ixitxachitls attack! Je to až v Abdulově směně kdy se z ničeho nic při odrážení od stěn rozstřelí voda a jeden z rejnoků vystřelí na palubu a zakousne se do dřeva lodi. “Rejnoci!!!!” řve z beden Jimjar a okamžitě přivolává Hemetha který měl volno vzadu na lodi. Strhne se rychlá šarvátka. Arthur a Hemeth odrážejí Ixitxachitly z lodi a Abdul padá do vody. Na druhé straně May’Tana vytahuje Stoličku z vody a to samé dělá několikrát s Abdulem. Hemeth na ně kříčí že se musí nejdříve zbavit Rejnoků kteří narážejí do lodi zespodu. Abdul samotný znovu ve vodě je napaden šesticí těchto stvoření ale schopný je pozabíjet je až když se dostanou na palubu. Faces a ostatní s děsem sledují jak jeden z rejnoků uhryzává velkou část lodi. Hemeth přibíhá s křikem Get of my Ship! A zbavuje zadní část lodi jednoho z rejnoků. Ihned potom si strčí palec do pusy a nafoukne se do obrovské výšky. Loď tím přestane v předu nabírat vodu a Hemeth s Arthurem jsou konečně shopni zbavit loď dvojice rejnoků. May’Tana mezitím vpředu s Abdulem vyřídila rejnoka na palubě. Jimjar přiskočí ke straně lodi a vrazí do vody ruku. Chvilku čeká a počítá, potom s absolutně přesným načasováním ruku zvedne do vzduchu a vyjíždějícímu rejnokovi probodne hlavu. Když je skupina v bezpečí utrousí Hemeth několik nepříjmných poznámek o “Demon Rays”. Zdá se, že se tyto bytosti chovaly podivně. Prý už jim měli dávno dát pokoj a Motley Crew dokonce dávno opustila jejich lovné teritorium. Hemeth je zvědavý jestli to má něco společného s faktem že po Underdarku pobíhá Demogorgona. Demon Ray Underdark Chronicles: Rock Teeth and the Troll Hemeth varuje skupinu před nebezpečím které na ně čeká a bere si na příď lodi dalšího Spottera. Arthur Sun si lehne na břicho na příď lodi a společně s Fiddledonkem dávají pozor na ostré stalagnity které trčí z vody. Water Cave with Rock Teeth Fiddle a Arthur se snaží navigovat co nejlépe to jde. “Plnou parou vpřed!” “Ostrá pravá!” “Trochu doleva!” Spotteři se nejen nemůžou dohodnout, ale zároveň občas stalagmity přehlížejí. Občas se skrze dno lodi ozve ošklivý zvuk jak některý z krápníků škrábe dno lodi. Hemeth má strach o “svou” loď a křičí po dvojici co to jde aby se více snažila. V největší zápalu křiku zrovna když přetáhne Hemeth Arthura pádlem potom co oba muži křičeli že volno z ničeho nic jeden z ostrých kamenů prorazí loď skrz a dokonce prorazí Arthurovo rameno. Muž zařve, Hemeth se lekne, posátka má co dělat aby zůstala na palubě a proud pomalu unáší loď stranou kde se zasekne o jiný krápník. Abdul probuzený na zadní straně pomalu otevře oči a sleduje jak za lodí z vody vstává obrovské zubaté monstrum. Dva kančí tesáky koukají z krokodýlí tlamy která rychle nabírá výšku. Underdark Water Troll Troll se okamžitě ožene po Abdulovy který rychle vyskočí na nohy a hledá svou zbraň. V přední části lodi mezitím pokračuje hádka. To že loď drží velká bytost si zřejmě nikdo neuvědomuje. Jimjar který jako jediný není vpředu chycený v hádce zvedá svou ruku a křičí “Troooool!!” May’Tana vytahuje svou Tentacle Rod a strká naštvanému trolovi do obličeje. Za jejími zády přilétají do hrudníku velkého humanoida šipky a ledová koule od Arthura. Abdul s Drow elfkou sledují jak se zranění na Trollově těle pomalu zavírají. Čeká je dlouhý boj. Jimjar bere do rukou svou kuši a i zbytek skupiny se drží spíše vzadu jak Troll pomalu vlézá do lodi. Fiddledonk přeskakuje přes bedny a rozmýšlí jestli se k trollovi přiblížit. Stolička prosí Facese ať ho hodí, ale ten odmítá. Buppido po svém skáče salto na Trollovu hlavu a pokusí se ho zaslepit. Abdul celou dobu dostává všechny rány od tupého stvoření, ale drží jako správný voják. Troll má spálený hrudník a rozlámanou čelist od tentacle rod v které ho drží May’Tana. Hemeth kterého zkusil Arthur v zápalu hádky poslat přes palubu chápe Arthurův nápad a sám vyráží do vody. Čarodějův Enlarge potom udělá své. Hemeth tlačí vodu a vyráží k zádi lodi. Trollovi se mezitím podařilo vyprostit svůj obličej z trojice chapadel a hryznout Abdula který to nevydržel a padá k zemi. Buppido se sice drží na Trollově hlavě, ale troll je již slepý díky kouzlu od jednoho z čarodějů na druhé straně lodi. Faces léčí Abdula a Troll se rozmachuje svou obrovskou pazourou aby zabil Fiddledonk. Fiddledonk rychle udělá kotoul a schová se pod Abdulovu sekeru kterou zvedne. Troll napíchne svou obrovskou ruku a zařve. V tu samou chvíli ho zezadu chytne obrovský Hemeth a s křikem “Get of my ship!” ho shazuje dolů. Jimjar vymýšlí jak dostanou loď dolů z krápníku. Troll naposledy zařve, vytrhne se May’Taně z chapadel, schodí ze své hlavy Buppida a chystá se vyrazit pryč. V tu chvíli se však pořádně probral vyléčený Abdul, chytí sekeru kterou drží Fiddledonk a jedním rychlým sekem prořízne trollovo břicho. Smršť orgánů zasype Buppida který radostí začíná tancovat. Velké těžké trollí tělo se nahne dopředu a vypadá že padne na palubu, Hemeth ho nestíhá zachytit a celá váha skončí na Abdulovi který ho celkem s klidným výrazem drží oběma rukama nad hlavou. Fiddledonk ho sleduje jak napnutýmy svaly drží trolla celou dobu kdy si Buppido a Arthur berou kousky trolla. Potom si ho lehce nadhodí a přehodí ho přes palubu zpět do vody. Hrdinové se dají dohromady, zvětšený Hemeth přizvedne loď a Faces společně s ostatním už téměř ve zvyku opravují loď. Potom se Motley Crew vydá zpět na cestu a vyhýbá se kameným zubům kde může. Nakonec vyváznou z tunelu úplně v pořádku. Underdark Chronicles: Kuo-Toa and Hemeth O několik hodin později i Jimjar dokáže že Darklake si eventuelně příjde na každého. Za jeho hlídky se loď pod řízením Abdula a Mat’Tany sráží s malou loďkou kterou řídí osamocený šílený Kuo-Toa. Lehce nadnesené znázornění srážky s Kuo-Toanem Abdul při srážce s druhou lodí přepadává přes palubu a stejně tak Hemeth vzadu. Začíná panika. May’tana vytahuje pozemského trpaslíka zpět na loď a Faces volá že se Hemeth topí. Abdul zpět na palubě uklidňuje Kuo-Toana a zmiňuje Blibdoolpoolp. Kuo-Toa se na něj chvilku dívá a pak zařve Leemoogoogoon a srazí ho zpět do vody. May’Tana která ho běží znovu vytáhnout si všimne že se voda kolem něj začíná vařit. Faces se na druhé straně mezitím chytil ve vlastní notě u věty “Hemeth se topí” a začal fakt sám ignorovat a teď si jen zpívá. Nově naloděný Abdul vpředu cupuje Kuo-Toana do malých kousků zatímco Jimjar prozkoumává jeho loď. Následuje dlouhá série kdy May’Tana s provazem zachraňuje topícího se Hemetha. Trpaslík několikrát vyklouzne a Faces ho opakovaně healuje aby nezemřel. Drow-elfka naštěstí na trpaslíka použila Faerie Fire takže je pod vodou dobře vidět. Vše končí s polomrtvým třikrát resslým Hemethem na palubě který bezpřestávky zvrací. Tales from Below: A Madness Creeps From The Blackest Depths Treachery is the norm among drow, but treason is truly unacceptable. A prisoner, a so-called hero from the surface world by the name of Aljanor Keenblade, has been set free. You and your company were tasked with the elimination of a group of surface scouts, and the capture of one of their number alive. A task you performed admirably. But, just as you thought you could rest, your prisoner disappeared. The only possibility is that he was aided by one of your own number. Now it is up to the rest to recapture the prisoner, discover the truth, and execute the traitor. Lythrana Armgo The hunter Lythrana is an expert tacker, and everyone knows her last mission only failed because that Edylyn that hired her was a nut job. Lythrana is the leader of the mercenary group hired to capture the escaped prisoner. Waerlia Melarn The inquisitor Waerlia is an inquisitor of house Melarn, sent with the hunting party to root out treachery. Thirlice Baenre The mage House Baenre has insisted that Thirlice, a rising star of their mage academy, accompany this mission, to keep an eye on things. Greya Armgo The assassin Cousin to Lythrana, Greya is a master of stealth, brought along to put down any opposition before they can react. Umlana Olarran The warrior A capable soldier for hire, Umlana has worked with house Barrison Del‘Armgo on a number of missions. Trojice věrných Drow-ů Umlana, Waerlia a jejich vůdce Lythrana chytí jejich vězně jménem Aljanor a popraví succubu která se vydávala za Greyu Armgo. Khalessa Droga, vyslanec Zhentarim z povrchu který měl Aljanora osvobodit sice svůj úkol nesplní, ale zbytku drowů a své popravě unikne.